The Ghost of Rainbow Dash
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: Twilight and Pinkie go on a little quest...
1. Chapter 1

Parties

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: My first scary story…..Wow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_*Poke*_

_*Poke*_

_*Poke*_

"Pinkie…"

_*Poke*_

_*Poke*_

"PINKIE…"

…

_*Poke*_

"Pinkie, stop poking me! It's annoying! Are you really that bored?!" A purple unicorn complained and questioned.

"I'm not bored….. I just need to ask you a question… Why are we in the Ponyville Graveyard?" Pinkie asked, as her and Twilight walked through foggy graveyard. A few moments passed as Pinkie studied every gravestone she passed before Twilight sucked in some air and explained the reason they were there.

"Princess Celestia assigned me here because an unknown threat has been against Equestria." Twilight began.

"Who made the threat?" Pinkie asked, clearly not have been paying attention before. Twilight just looked at her .

"Oh yeah…sorry." Pinkie laughed.

Both Pinkie and Twilight frowned as they passed the gravestone that marked their dear friend, Rainbow Dash. She had fallen out of flight while flying in a thunderstorm.

Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash has been gone for about 3 months now, and it hasn't been the same in what was 6, but now 5 ponies' friend group.

Anyway, Pinkie and Twilight had a moment of silence, and then continued their trek. Suddenly, Pinkie felt a small tapping on her back leg. She froze. Her heart was racing but her hooves refused to.

"Twilight…" Pinkie whispered through her teeth, trying not to disturb whatever was tapping her.

It tapped her again.

"Twilight…" Pinkie said again, but a little louder than before.

"Pinkie, we need to stop talking. We have to find whatever threatened Equestria and stop it before it gets out of…" Twilight started as she turned around, but was greeted by Pinkie getting dragged closer to Rainbow Dash's gravestone by some inky black smoke.

"Hoof..!" Twilight finished her sentence with panic in her voice.

"Help!" Pinkie cried.

"Don't worry, Pinkie!" Twilight yelled as her unicorn horn started to glow. A laser beam shot like a bullet from her horn trying to fight off the black smoke. She kept trying to fight it, but Pinkie got dragged closer and closer to the gravestone. Twilight started to get weaker, and right before she passed out, the lonely graveyard flashed white.

Twilight blacked out and fell to the ground.

Chapter 3

(Pinkie's Plot Line)

"Pinkie.." An echoed voice called out.

"Five more minutes, Mom." Pinkie groaned, despite not even knowing who called on her.

"PINKIE!" The same echoed voice yelled.

Pinkie looked up from the floor that she had just woken up from sleeping on. She looked around the dark room, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who said my name?" Pinkie asked, now concerned, and getting up from the cold, hard floor. A door was visible from where she was standing. She slowly walked over to the door while carefully studying the room. The only thing that was in the room was a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser.

"Cute little room." Pinkie giggled. (Note that Pinkie laughs even in the most dire events.)

TO BE CONTINUED…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Ghost of Rainbow Dash (Part 2)

The Ghost of Rainbow Dash (Part 2)

OoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: This one is for you, shadows being. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOo

"Cute little room" Pinkie giggled. (Note that Pinkie laughs even in the most dire events) She headed towards the little door on the other side of the room. The door looked to be heavy, with no light shining from beyond it. She slowly moved her left hoof towards the doorknob, acting as if she was expecting some sort of monstrous beast to be on the other side. She paused for a moment and thought about whether or not she should proceed to the next room. _'Should I? Maybe if I just stay here, Twilight will find me. But what if she has the same idea and she stays where she's at? I should at least check the dresser and the nightstand.' _

Pinkie turned around and trotted to the old, dusty furniture. She searched through the dresser thoroughly and found a flashlight and a small pocket knife.

"Handy." Pinkie said to herself. She grabs the flashlight and the knife.

"Okay, I'm ready." Pinkie said, smirking. She ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Pinkie complained. "Ugh!" For the next 45 minutes, Pinkie stomped around the room, searching every crack in the wall, every dark corner she could find, and every compartment in every piece of furniture. "Key, key, key, key, key, c'mon, I gotta find that key!" Pinkie kept muttering to herself. She checked under the nightstand: she felt dust, and something metal. Curious, Pinkie pulled it out from under the nightstand.

"Aha! The key!" Pinkie exclaimed as she looked at it. She ran over to the door and unlocked it. As she went into the pitch black room, the heavy wooden door creaked behind her. With her first step into the room, the door slammed shut, almost taking Pinkie's tail with it.

Pinkie remembered her flashlight and turned it on. She explored the eerie room with a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Pinkie…" Said that same echoed voice from before. Pinkie froze in her tracks the second she heard that inky voice run through her head.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded into the darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I know this is a small chapter…sorry.

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Ghost of Rainbow Dash (part 3)

The Ghost of Rainbow Dash (Part 3)

Author's Note: Due to demand, I present to you…. Chapter 3!

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Pinkie demanded into the darkness.

"Don't you remember me?" Said the voice but louder.

"You really don't remember me? What a friend you are…."

Pinkie heard chains behind her. She spun around and was greeted by a pale blue pony, with faded colors in her mane and tail. The pony's eyes were pitch black with black ooze coming out like tears. A tiny red circle floated in the sea of black in each eye. It had chains like you'd see in a dungeon around each hoof. The chain on her front right hoof was broken.

Pinkie and the figure stared at each for what felt like hours. Pinkie felt as if the pony was staring into her soul, and was reeking chaos in it.

Slowly, the pony staggered over to Pinkie. One hoof after the other, it made its way over to the shaking pink pony. When it had come close enough to Pinkie for her to really see who it was, Pinkie's mouth dropped to the floor as she realized that it was her old friend, Rainbow Dash.

"How did you-? What-?" Pinkie gasped.

"Now do you see who I am?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"I feel so much better knowing it's you, and not some creepy ghost!" Pinkie laughed.

"I am a ghost!" Rainbow boomed.

"So, why did you summon me here?" Pinkie asked.

"I have called you here because Equestria is in trouble. DEEP trouble." Rainbow explained.

Out of nowhere, a portal of some sort appeared beside Rainbow Dash.

"I want you to go through this portal. It will lead you to Twilight. BTW, I was the one who made the threat to Equestria, so I could tell you that." Rainbow said. And with that, she pushed Pinkie through the portal.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Thanks for reading!


End file.
